Finding a Savior
by greglover14
Summary: A new girl has arrived at Hogwarts. She turns out to be exactly what the gang needs to finally be happy. But what if her secrets get in the way first? HPGW & RWHG
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter because... JK Rowling won't let me have it! LOL.

Finding a Savior

Ch.1

A boy named Harry Potter had just sat down to the beginning of the Hogwarts feast, patiently waiting for the Sorting to begin. His best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were sitting across from him. Ron was talking to Seamus about the latest Chudley Cannons game, and Hermione was talking to Ginny about one of Ginny's current boyfriends. Harry's heart gave a little twist. He wouldn't admit it under Chinese water torture, but he still had feelings for Ginny. But he knew that she had moved on. He could have sworn he saw something pass in Ginny's eyes when he looked at her, but he brushed it off. Better he focus on his mission. After his mission he could concentrate on having relationships. "_If I make it out alive..._" Harry thought. A noise distracted his morbid thoughts to the oak doors of the entrance hall. He saw tons of young children, all arranged into the lines of twos, looking like they were about to pee themselves. Harry shook his head, trying to get rid of his pessemistic thoughts and focused on the sorting.

Harry had decided to return to Hogwarts for his 7th Year. He knew he had to find the other Horcruxes, but for now he would try to enjoy time with his friends. Besides if you wanted to know anything about magic, Hogwarts was the best place to go.

The Sorting was through and Gryffindor now had 16 new members. One was even Ron's cousin, Michael or Mitch, something like that. Now that the Sorting was completed, Harry patiently awaited for the glorious food that would soon be served. He didn't have breakfast that morning and was starving. Ron looked the same. Which was odd seeing as he had 2 breakfasts, 5 snacks on the train, and not to mention the lunch Mrs. Weasley had packed him. When nothing appeared on his gold plate for a few minutes, Harry looked up at Headmistress McGonagall. "I'm sorry students, we have more one person to sort, she was late arriving." Everyone's head turned towards the entrance.

And they gasped.

There stood one of the prettiest, most beautiful girls anyone had ever seen. She made veelas look like hippogriffs. She walked gracefully towards the hat. She was about 5'5", with a curvy figure. She had olive skin, probably Italian. She had black hair, halfway down her back, perfectly curled at the end. Small, pouty pink lips. But what stood out most was her eyes. They were inescapable. They seemed to be blue, but when you looked closer they were green. They were the perfect combination of blue and green. They looked like a thunderstorm, a ocean at midnight. She walked to the stool, and Professor McGonagall stated "CHRISTINE DRAUN."

Everyone gasped for a second time that night.

Please Review! Even flames welcomed! xoxo, greglover14


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: A new girl at school. Christine Draun. Who is she?

"CHRISTINE DRAUN", and everyone gasped for the second time that night. Harry didn't understand what the big deal was about. Why was everyone so interested in one person. Sure, she was beautiful, but it wasn't like she was Merlin. Ron and Ginny looked pale. Lavender and Parvarti were trying to fix their hair, and most of the boys were trying to clean up their uniforms. Harry looked across the table, and Hermione mirrored his expression. She mouthed to him "_What is going on?"_ Harry just shrugged. Guess he would ask Ron later about it.

Headmistress placed the Sorting Hat on top of Christine Draun's head, and it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor boys screamed the loudest. Christine walked gracefully to the Gryfindor table, and sat down. The food soon appeared, and no one touched their food. Christine picked up her fork and started to eat her potatoes. Everyone else joined in with her. Soon the feast was over, and they all walked up to the Tower.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had all seated themselves around the fire, when Hermione asked, "Hey Ron, what was with that new girl, Christine?"

"You don't know about her Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"I've never heard of her. Is she like a celebrity in the magical world?" asked Hermione.

"No, more like royalty." replied Ron.

"Royalty?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, the Drauns are older than magic itself. They are richer than Gringotts, more well-known than Merlin, and more beautiful then a heard of veelas." said Ron. "They are some of the oldest purebloods to date. They make the Malfoys look like they have been marrying muggles for centuries. Everyone knows about the Drauns. And that girl, Christine, is the youngest."

"Whats the big deal about that? So her family is well-known, why is everyone making such a commotion?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione, don't you wonder why her family is so well-known? There is a reason. About a thousand years ago, one of the first Drauns did something to a high witch.The witch was so furious that she cursed the entire Draun bloodline. Saying that they would have everything that anyone would want, but never know true happiness." spoke Ginny.

"Every Draun has met a tragic death somehow. Always tragic, the worst is when they are children. Christine's father, was taken captive by Lord Voldemort, but not before Voldemort forced him to kill Christine's mother. Then afterwards, they drowned Mr. Draun in the ocean. Christine was 5." said Ron.

"Oh my goodness. That is so terrible." said Hermione.

"It is. Last I heard, Christine was living in Italy, but she speaks English. She is supposed to be really brilliant too. I bet every boy in school was will jumping through hoops just to talk to her." said Ginny.

"Guys we best be getting to sleep, we have classes tomorrow." They all went to their dormitories.

That night, Harry lay up thinking about Christine, she lost her parents to Voldemort too. And she was cursed. _"I wonder if any of that is actually true or just fairy tales._" Harry thought as he got up to use the bathroom. He walked into the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. _There was something about her. Something I saw. Its not love or lust or anything... just something I saw, in her eyes. I could swear I've seen those eyes somewhere. I saw that loneliness and hurt, the jaded view of being everyone's center of attention. _Harry turned and gasped, he knew where he had seen those eyes. They were his own. He saw his own loneliness and hurt. Harry vowed that he would get to know Christine.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary : The new girl at Hogwarts has a past similar to Harry. Even though Harry still pines for Ginny, he is trying to get to know Christine.

Ch. 3

It was early morning and Harry awoke from another one of his nightmares. He was pretty used to them at this point. _"Oh well, guess I better get up anyways." _he thought. He looked around his dorm and found everyone else asleep. He took a shower and dressed as quietly as possible. He went down to the Common Room and sat down on one of the couches completely unaware of the person across from him. Christine.

She was sitting in one of the couches, in full uniform, hair and face impectable. She just gazing at the fire, almost as if she were in a trance. She hardly even noticed Harry sitting down.

"Good morning" Harry said warily. He didn't want to sound stupid.

"Good Morning, you're up awfully early." Christine replied, her blue green gaze pinning him to the couch.

"I could say the same for you." Harry said.

"I don't sleep much at night." said Christine.

"Me neither." said Harry.

"So... are you excited for your first day of classes?" _Wow Harry that was daft. You cares about classes? _

"I suppose. I just hate that everyone is always starring at me. Like I'm some sort of a circus freak. Guess you'd understand that huh?" replied Christine.

"Yeah, you just want to be normal, like everyone else. Just treated like a regular person." said Harry.

"But we never can, and we never will Harry. With great power comes great responsibilty. Things will never change. They will always look at you and I, and will never treat us like we are. You're lucky though. It seems that you found two really great friends. I met Hermione last night. She has been very kind to me. Treated me like I was just Christine, not The Youngest Draun."

"Yeah. I just wish that I could change some things." said Harry glumly.

"And you will, all in good time Harry." said Christine

"I think that we could be friends. You seem like a nice person." said Harry with a smile.

"I would love that." replied Christine with an even bigger smile.

_"Christine is really easy to talk to. Guess because me and her just understand each other. I wish I could talk that easily to Ginny. Why did I ever break up with her? Its probably for the best. She'll be safe is she is away from me. "_

Harry sighed. _Why can't things just be normal?_

PLEASE REVIEW! I'll give ya a cookie! xoxo, greglover14


	4. Chapter 4

A big thanks to by ONE reviewer **mrs. Katie Weasley **. I really appreciated your review it was great, made me feel really nice. PLEASE PEOPLE KEEP REVIEWING! I love constructive critisism. P.S. This is a HPGW and a RWHG story. In case there was any confusion.

Summary: Harry and Christine have become fast friends. But will their friendship affect others?

**Chapter 4**

After Harry and Christine had finished talking, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny came down and they all went to breakfast. They all found out that Christine, or Chris, as she had asked them to call her, was suprisingly witty and funny.

When the boys starting talking about Quidditch, Chris had suprised them all by joining in. Turns out that her favorite team was the Polish Primes. She knew all the teams stats and argued to the death with Ron over the Puddlemere United's new chaser.

"He's a perfectly good chaser!" cried Ron.

"He's an uncoordinated oaf! Did you see the last game he played against Wasps? During the third quarter? They were already down by a hundred points, and he just kept letting the quaffle in!" replied Chris.

"Did you see the game against the Magpies? It was great. The save he made, where he flipped his broom and caught it with his foot! It was brilliant!" responded Ron.

"It looked like he fell off his bloody broom! It was probably just luck. You wait and see! He's not going to be back next season." finialized Chris.

All the boys at the table hardly said a word, just stared at Christine. She hated that. Ron and Ron seemed to be the only boys that weren't enambored by her. They just treated her like a regular person.

Ginny on the other hand, just kept glaring at Christine everytime Harry said a word to her. _Its not fair. Why does she have to perfect? Harry is probably falling her love with her. Great start for the year. _thought Ginny sadly.

Chris had most of her classes with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The interesting thing was that Christine's classes rivaled Hermione's. She had quite a heavy courseload. Full of double Transfiguration, double Herbology, and double Potions as well as her regular classes.

"You must be bloody mental, taking double Potions." said Ron.

"You say that like its a bad thing Ron." replied Christine.

Most of Hogwarts teacher's were surprised when they found that Christine was incredably bright. She continually asked challenging questions, thought-provoking discussions and such. People were beginning to wonder if she was another Hermione.

-------DINNERTIME--------

"Ugh. Finally the day is over."said Ron sitting down exhausted and starting loading his plate with food.

"I know. It was brutal. Snape gets to be a bigger pain in the ass year after year." replied Harry.

"I now. E cawn bee sutch a bastawrd." said Ron, his mouth full of food.

"Charming Ron, really." remarked Chris sarcastically. Ron gave her one of his sarcastic grins as a response.

"I don't see why you can't just eat like a person with manners Ronald. Its really not that difficult." said Hermione.

"Hermione, you know what else isn't difficult? Not nagging me for a day!" said Ron.

"I wouldn't have to nag you if you would act like you had some sort of decent upbringing!" shouted Hermione.

"Can I eat my dinner now?" asked Ron.

"I don't know, can you?" replied Hermione.

"One of these days, you are going to drive me insane. I'll be sharing a room with Lockhart anyday now." said Ron.

"Look at you two. Fighting like an old married couple." said Harry, hoping for the fighting to stop. Ron and Hermione, just blushed and turned back to their food, not saying another word.

Christine looked between them, seemingly interested. _Aah, I see. They do seem to really like each other. More than friends. _thought Chris. Her attention was diverted from Ron and Hermione to Harry and Ginny. Ginny threw down her fork with a loud clank, and ran out of the Great Hall, looking extremely angry.

"Harry what happened?" asked Hermione. Harry shrugged but gave a look towards Christine. As if seeing her in a different light.

_Oh no! Harry I didn't do anything! Please don't hate me. _thought Christine, beginning to wonder if she would lose these friends too.

Please keep reviewing! It would mean so much to me! xoxo, greglover14


	5. Chapter 5

Please people keep reviewing! This story has potential but I would like some feedback. Thanks. xoxo,greglover14

Summary: Ginny has become jealous of Harry and Christine's fast friendship. Meanwhile the tension between Ron and Hermione has come to an all-time high. How will Christine help?

Chapter 5

_Oh no! Harry I didn't do anything! Please don't hate me_ thought Christine, beginning to wonder if she would lose these friends too.

Harry ran out of the Great Hall after Ginny, and found her stomping up the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower. She seemed to mumbling and crying at the same time.

"GINNY! WAIT!" yelled Harry up the stairs.

"WHAT! What the hell do you want Harry?" yelled Ginny from the middle of the staircase.

Harry was a little shocked by her yelling. _What did I do? _Harry thought. He never meant to upset her. In fact that was the last thing he wanted to do. _I never want to hurt her. But she will only get hurt if shes with me. With Voldemort and the Horc-- _

"HARRY!" Harry was broken from his thoughts with one angry Weasley woman looking at him with pure anger and hurt and her eyes.

"Why are you so angry with me? Did I do something wrong?" asked Harry timidly.

"Why don't you ask Christine? She sure seems to be your latest flavor of choice." said Ginny with menace.

"What are you talking about Ginny? There is nothing going on between me and Christine. Shes my friend. Just like Hermione." said Harry shocked. He never tried to be romantic with Christine, she was nice to talk to and funny.

"Whatever Harry. Just know that I can't be friends with you if you are constantly around her. I don't trust her yet. Bye Harry." With that Ginny went up the rest of the stairs and into the portrait hole.

Harry just stood there, dumbfounded. _She said that she wouldn't even be my friend if I hung out with Christine anymore. Well I guess I know what I have to do. Christine is great and all...but I still lo-- I mean have feelings for Ginny. _Harry thought. _"Guess I need to talk to Christine. I'll do it tomorrow after breakfast._

Little did Harry know that there was someone listening to their conversation. She was hiding behind a tapestry silently crying. _Pull yourself together Chris. There has to be a way to help them. _Christine thought.

And with that a plan was born.

P.S.- I know Ginny kind of sounds like a bitch in this story, but thats not how I think of her. Ginny's one of my favorite characters. And as I said above PLEASE people review. Pretty please with a cherry on top. lol. xoxo, greglover14


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this story. But now that I am on break, I can do more. I just want to say thank you to all the people that have reviewed. It means so much to me:

mrs. Katie Weasley- thank you so much

webling-girl05- more reviews more cookies. lol

griffindor-girl12- yea he sure did mess up

SUMMARY: As long as Harry and Christine are friends, Ginny will not be with him. Harry decides to not be friends with Christine anymore, even though they are close. Christine finds out about this and decides she is not going to stand there and let this happen. _And with that a plan was born._

Chapter 5

The next morning, Harry was dreading going to breakfast. He really did want to be friends with Christine, _but I love Ginny _Harry thought. _Oh well, c'mon Potter, just get this over with. _With that he walked downstairs to the Common Room.

"Hey Harry. You ready to go to breakfast? What's wrong? You look like you're walking to your execution." said Ron.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." replied Harry.

Harry and Ron sat there talking on the couch waiting for Hermione and Christine come down from the girl's dormitories. They heard the door open, but only Hermione walked out.

"Hey where's Chris?" asked Harry.

"She said that she wasn't feeling well. She's gonna skip today's lessons. She really does look sick." replied Hermione. "I asked her if she wanted me to get Madame Pomfrey, but she said she just needed to rest a little bit. I'm not worried. She'll probably be fine by tomorrow."

"Well I'm starving, so let's go and get some breakfast shall we?" said Ron feeling fine and informed.

With that they all went down to breakfast. What they didn't know about was the brunette girl looking at them from the girl's dormitory, happy that the first part of her plan was working.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Now for my second step" _thought Christine. She hurried off to her desk and and grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote on it

_Dear Ginny,_

_Please meet me on the Astronomy Tower tonight at midnight. I really need to talk to you. Don't tell anyone about this, it has to be kept a secret. Please come Ginny._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Afterwards she transfigured the words to look like Harry's handwriting, she went to her window where her owl, Phinneus, was perched. "Here Phin, take this Ginny Weasley's dorm and lay it on her bed. Ok?" said Christine. The owl hooted his understand and left on his mission.

_Alright, that's done. Now I just have to make sure that Harry doesn't find out about all this. _thought Christine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_God, what a day. I can't wait for Christmas break_, thought the youngest Weasley when she stepped into her dorm. She flopped down on her bed when she heard a crinkling noise.

_Great, probably just crushed some important homework. Nice Weasley. This has just not been my week. I was horrible to Har- Wait! Don't think about him. Don't think about him. DON'T THINK ABOUT HIM GINNY!_

Ginny sat up on her bed and found the source of that mysterious noise. "What's this?" Ginny asked to herself. It was a scroll of parchment. She opened it and saw Harry's handwriting, and her heart sped up a little bit out of excitment...and fear.

Her heart calmed when she read to go to the Astronomy Tower, but sped back up when she sat there wondering what he wanted to talk about. _Oh Merlin! What if he tells me he doesn't love me anymore? What if he's in love with Christine. Merlin, what am I going to do? _she worried.

Ginny didn't leave her dormitory for the rest of the day. She knew she wouldn't be getting any homework done, so she resolved to just stay in her room until midnight.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay, 11:54, where is she? She needs to come. Its the only way for my plan to work. Oh crap, what if Harry found out? What if she knows about my plan? Maybe Phinneus didn't get the note to her! Perfect. Now everything is ruined. _ thought Christine, ready to pack it in and go back to her dorm. Then she heard a noise, and saw the door to the tower opening...

Cliffy! My favorite. haha. please reviews. cookies for the ones that do. xoxo, greglover14


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Harry Potter series, cause if I did I'd buy Rupert Grint and then me and him would live on a private island together. lol.

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm a little random when it comes to updating, and I just do it when I feel like it. Yeah, I know, I'm a lazy bum. And of course I want to thank all the wonderful people that have updated. It means the world to me when people update so thank you to the following people:

mrs. Katie Weasley

webling-girl 05

griffindor-girl12

mandaleigh6078

HermioneJaneKoriand'rTarberllaRiewer

Emily

Once again, thanks and keep reviewing.

SUMMARY: Christine is determined to make Ginny understand that there is nothing going on between her and Harry. She devises a clever plan. Will it work? And what other secrets it Christine hiding?

Chapter 7

_What in the world? _Ginny Weasley thought when she stepped onto the Astronomy Tower's rooftop. She was expecting something a little romantic, maybe a candle or two. She expected to at least see Harry. There was no one here. There was nothing going on here. _What is Harry playing at? Inviting me here, then not showing up? I swear to Merlin I am never talking to his bloody "Chosen One" arse again. How could he do this to me? I thought Harry was a nice guy. _

Christine saw the slideshow of emotions cross the redhead's features from the corner she was sitting in. First, confusion. Then, anger. And finally, hurt. _Okay, time for the next step _thought Christine. She took her wand out and said a small spell and a faint glow resided on the rooftop. She saw Ginny turn around in confusion. Then Christine stepped out from beside the small table she had been sitting at.

"Hi Ginny." said Christine hesitatingly .

"What are **you **doing here Draun? Come to get Harry?" Ginny said with such malice, Christine winced. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. _thought Christine.

_Merlin! Great, this day has gone from bad to worst to the possibility of me shutting myself into my room for the rest of the year. Why is she here? I can't let her see me fall apart. ARRR! I hate her! She took away the one person I ever loved. I'm never speaking to her again. Or Harry. What the hell? Was this some kind of set-ip?_

"Actually yes it was a set-up. But not for the reasons that you think." said Christine after standing there while Ginny fumed for some minutes. Christine could actually see the redhead's face turn almost purple in rage. Then something else passed over Ginny's face. Amazement.

"How did you--" started Ginny.

"Know what you thought?" finished Christine. Ginny nodded. The youngest Draun gave Ginny a sad smile. "Come with me Ginny." said Christine.

The young brunette led Ginny over to the ledge of the Tower, where it gave the best view of the Lake and you could clearly see each star in the sky.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" asked Christine.

"Wow. It is. I never seen it from here." replied Ginny in awe. "Wait, you never told me how you read my mind. Are you a Legilimes?" asked Ginny.

"You could say that. It's one of my gifts. I've had it as long as I can remember. Its not so much Legilimens. A person must work at being a Legilimis. It takes time. I was born with the ability to read thoughts. My gift is more like, I can look at the person and read their thoughts. I can't feel any emotions. That is an empath's gift." replied Christine.

"Could your mum do that as well? Is it like a family thing?" asked Ginny.

"Yes. In the worst way." replied Christine in a grave voice.

"What do you mean?" said Ginny.

"I assume that you know about my family and our uniqueness?" asked Christine. When she saw Ginny blush, she continued. "It was one of the things we were cursed with. I know, it doesn't seem like much of a problem. But it is. You hear night and day what people truly think of you. And with me, most of the time it isn't good. You hear why people use you. You hear the lust in boy's heads. You hear the hatred in girl's thoughts. Its horrible Ginny." Christine answered, her voice cracking.

Ginny put her hand on Christine's shoulder. "I'm so sorry Christine. I had no idea. " said Ginny.

"It's fine. Don't worry about me." replied Christine, wiping the tears out of her cerulean eyes. "I assume that you are still wondering why I invited you up here, under the fallacy that Harry would be here, yes?" asked Christine. Ginny nodded.

" I needed to talk to you privately. In a place where I could get your full attention. And now that I have it, I will tell you the truth." said Christine. "I know that you still have feeling for one raven-haired, emerald-green eyed, too tall for his own good, Savior of the wizarding world, correct? Oh don't blush or deny it Ginny. And I know that he has feelings for one copper-haired, brown-eyed, beautiful girl, whos surname rhymes with Teasley." Christine said softly.

When Ginny looked up in surprise, Christine gave a triumphant smile. "And no, I didn't read his mind. I didn't need to. All I needed to see to know, was the look on his face when you walk into the room. The ways his eyes brighten more than I have ever seen them, when you look his way. The way you can practically feel love radiating off of him when he sees you." said Christine sensitively when she saw the tears in the young redhead's eyes.

"Ginny. Harry does not love me. Not like he loves you. I think what he feels for me is that like a good friend or a sister. He **loves **you. The true kind of love that people write and sing about. The kind that he would give up his chance at happiness with you just to keep you safe. That is love Ginny. I know that you feel it too." said Christine softly.

"I'm sorry Christine" said Ginny now sobbing "I don't hate you. I was jealous. You're perfect for Harry. Beautiful, rich, smart, everything he needs. You understand him. I knew I couldn't compete. It hurts so much Chris. I love him so much. I know that I could make him happy. We could make each other happy. I would lay down my life for him. I love him so much." said Ginny, holding a hand to her chest, as if to keep her heart from breaking more.

Christine sat down beside her and rubbed her back soothingly. "I know you do. I know you love him. Don't deny yourself Ginny. A war is coming. We must all face the truths that scare us." said Christine wisely.

"Do not deny yourself love, or let him. Be with him. Love can really conquer all. Love is millions of times stronger than hate or evil. Now is the time, and we cannot wait another, we cannot waste another moment of peace alright? Let's go downstairs now. "Christine paused. "Clean yourself up Weasley, can't have Harry seeing you like that, although he would probably still think that you're beautiful." said Christine smiling.

Ginny cast a quick charm on herself to get rid of the puffiness and redness in her complexion. "How do I look?" asked Ginny. "Like a girl ready to go get her man." replied Chris. With that they went back to the Gryffindor Tower.

Ginny spotted Harry sitting on the couch reading a textbook, and he looked up. There Ginny saw all Christine had said. She saw his love and devotion to her, and her heart swelled and slowly recollected the pieces of her heart.

Ginny went over to him, pulled him to his feet...

and kissed him.

She poured everything she had into that kiss. Her love, her hope, her trust, all into him. She wanted him to feel everything she felt. When he wrapped his arms around her, she felt the protection that she had dreamed of. He felt her. Harry knew that wherever he would go, she would be beside him always and forever.

Ron and Hermione entered the portrait hole after doing prefect rounds. They both looked at the scene in surprise. "What is going on?" asked Ron.

"Life Ron. That's what is going on. We cannot forget the beauty of the present, even though we are scared of the future." said Christine smiling.

This was really my favorite chapter writing. I hope you enjoyed it too. But no worries, there shall be more drama ahead. lol. please review. xoxo, greglover14


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I got really busy then I just forgot about it, but I'm all of sudden in a writing kind of mood. Well I hope you enjoy the new chapter! xoxo, greglover14

Summary: Christine helps Ginny realize that she needs to let Harry love her. So what else does Christine have up her sleeve?

Chapter 8

"What was that for Ginny?" asked Harry still shocked at her sudden kiss.

After all in 48 hours she had gone from hating him to kissing him with more passion than he had ever known.

"I got a little breakthrough from a good friend. Harry I know that you think that if we are apart, I'll be safe. But Harry, even if I am alive physically, I'm dead on the inside without you. Please don't push me aside any longer. I love you Harry. Just let me love you. Don't be afraid any longer" said Ginny, looking into his eyes.

"I know Ginny. I'm sorry." Harry responded with a kiss. "Wait a second, what do you mean you got a breakthrough from a friend?" he asked suspiciously.

"Never you mind. I'm going to bed. Goodnight Harry. I love you." said Ginny.

Harry turned to see Christine in an armchair looking as innocent as she could with a smile tugging at her lips.

"Why do I have a feeling that you had something to do with this Christine?" asked Harry teasingly.

"Why Harry, I have no idea what you mean" replied Christine, her blue-green eyes glimmering. "Goodnight Harry, and maybe for tonight, you'll finally have sweet dreams."

After Christine left, Harry watched her walk up into the dormitory. _Something about Christine tells me we haven't even begun to see what she is going to do, _thought Harry. He let his thoughts pass, and went upstairs to bed.

The next morning, it was a bright Saturday, and everything seemed to be going rather nicely, except of course…..

"RON JUST SHUT UP!" screamed Hermione.

Ron and Hermione had been bickering but it became a full-fledged screaming match, in the middle of the Great Hall. Everyone was staring at them, nothing like morning entertainment.

"YOU SHUT UP! You're so bloody obnoxious!" Ron screamed back.

"I'M OBNOXIOUS! You're the one who has no manners or common decency!" replied Hermione, her face red with anger.

Ron was about to reply with a vicious comment when Christine stood up and slammed her hands down on the table.

"Would both of you kindly, if you please…..SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" she screamed.

Ron and Hermione as well as the rest of the Great Hall we surprised with her outburst.

"We are trying to have a relaxing Saturday morning breakfast, and you two are ruining it with your pathetic bickering. Just shut up and go snog somewhere!" she continued.

Ron and Hermione turned practically scarlet, and sat down, without another word.

well that was chapter 8. I'll be back with more later. review! it keeps the chapters coming! xoxo, greglover14


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. That's J.K. Rowling's deal. Lucky.

Summary: Christine has helped Harry and Ginny overcome their problems. Now what other good deals will she do?

Chapter 9

The Christmas break was just around the corner for Hogwarts students. Snow was falling everyday, turning the castle into an ethereal kingdom of white. The decorations had been put on the castle walls, and the very spirit of Christmas seemed to have settled upon the school.

Hermione and Ginny were decorating the Common Room one Saturday afternoon. Harry was thumbing through a book with annoyance etched upon his face. Jumping out his seat, "Err, this is so infuriating!" Harry stated with frustration, slamming the book he was reading shut. "What's wrong mate?" asked Ron, looking up from copying one of Hermione's essays. "I still cannot find anything on Horcruxes! In the entire library, in this entire bloody school, there are about 3 sentences on Horcruxes. How am I supposed to destroy something when I know absolutely nothing about it!!" vented Harry in frustration.

"It's alright mate, we'll find something, and we've just got to. Me, you, Hermione, Ginny and Christine will all go the library soon and stay there until we find something tangible" said Ron with sincerity.

"You are actually volunteering yourself to go the library for research?" asked Harry with amusement, sitting back down in his armchair.

"I never said I was excited about it" drawled Ron, turning back to his essay.

Christine came walking through the portal just then looking extremely annoyed. She threw her bag on the ground and sat on the couch next to Ron and began rubbing her temples. "You okay Chris?" asked Ron. "Yeah, just dandy" replied Christine sarcastically. Ron backed off and went back to his essay, and the Common Room was left in silence until…

"Hermione will you please stop singing that damn Christmas carol!" shouted Christine. Everyone turned and looked at her like she had grown an extra head. "Uh, Chris, Hermione hasn't been singing" said Ron in confusion.

"I know Ron, and Harry would you stop being so pessimistic about the frickin horcruxes, you're driving me mad!" said Christine. "And for the love of God Ron, we just had dinner, how can you be hungry again?"

Ron, Hermione, and Harry all looked at each other in confusion. "Alright who wants to tell me what the hell is going on here?" asked Ron.

"Its nothing" said Christine.

"Christine what is going on?" asked Harry in absolute bewilderment.

"I've had an excruciating day. First, Snape makes me do a perfectly good potion over because apparently it was not the "correct shade of magenta." Magenta is only one bloody color. And then I lose a 6-foot essay for Flitwick because my damn book bag broke on the way to class. Then I had to skip lunch to re-do the entire essay from memory. I got tripped in the hallway because of some halfwit 3rd year starring at me. And to top it all off I have had this raging headache all day long!" ranted Christine.

"Umm…your day sounds really horrible, but I was actually asking about the mind-reading thing" Said Harry.

"Ugh! I don't want to talk about that now Harry!" screamed Christine. Then suddenly, she moved her hand against the tray of tea and biscuits and it flew furiously into the fire.

For the first time, Christine looked up and saw the scared looks everyone was giving her. "_I can't deal with this right now"_ thought Christine. "I'm going out. Don't wait up."

With that she walked out the room.

Everyone was silent until Hermione broke the silence. "Wow, she's really powerful."

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"Well I can do wandless levitation but you have to concentrate before you do it. She was really preoccupied with her day. Either she's gifted or she's incredibly powerful" explained Hermione.

"Well does someone want to go and find her?" asked Ginny. "I'll go, I have nothing better to do" said Ron.

"Look on top of the Astronomy Tower" said Ginny.

Ron nodded and was on his way.

He found Christine right where Ginny said she would be, sitting on a ledge overlooking the lake. He stood there wondering if he should approach her or not when she spoke up.

"Can I help you Ron?"

He stood there until she turned around looking annoyed but amused. Ron walked over to her with uncertain steps.

"Are you a good witch or a bad witch?" Ron asked, hoping to break some tension.

Christine's face brightened "How do you know about the Wizard of Oz?"

"Hermione brought it over this past summer. She watched it in America and said we'd like it. It's pretty good," said Ron, shrugging his shoulders.

"You spend a lot of time with Hermione eh?" asked Christine with a knowing glint in her eyes.

"Yeah.. I mean were best friends," said Ron blushing that famous Weasley blush.

"No Ron, you and I are friends. You are not only _friends_ with Hermione are you? Why don't you just tell her how you feel? Why are guys so afraid of admitting how they feel to someone? I mean, c'mon Ron, you've got to know that Hermione is in love with you too. You're not that much of a git," said Christine all in one breath.

"It's not just that Chris. I mean… I have nothing to give her. Hermione deserves someone as smart and wonderful as she is. I'm just Ron…ya know Harry Potter's sidekick, or the youngest Weasley boy. I'm not good enough for her," said Ron with a defeated tone in his voice.

Christine looked at Ron for a long while, looking sympathetic.

"Ron, I need a shovel." said Christine.

"Uh, for what?" asked Ron confused.

"To get rid of the amount of shite that you just dumped on me"

"Hey!" came Ron's indignant response.

"Ron. Look at me. Do you think that Hermione is intelligent?"

"Well yea, but.." started Ron. Christine cut him off.

"Do you respect Hermione?"

"Of course I do, but still…" said Ron.

"Then why don't you respect her enough to let her make her own decisions? Hermione is clever and if she wanted to be with someone rich and powerful, and all the other crap you just said, don't you think she would be? God Ron, she's in love with you! She doesn't want anyone else! She wants you! Yes, I know it's hard to believe, but Hermione Granger wants Ron Weasley, prat extraordinaire. So why don't you do both of yourselves a favor and start believing in your power, in yourself. Because Ron if you don't, you'll never get through this war alive" said Christine finishing.

"I'm going to go back. Don't stay out too late" said Christine leaving Ron to think about what she just said.

Christine walked back into the Common Room to see Hermione and Ginny trying to get the star on top of the Christmas tree, but having some trouble.

Christine gave a quick flick of her wrist and the star landed neatly on the top of the tree, and Hermione and Ginny smiled at Christine. The smile remained on Hermione's face even when she wasn't looking at Christine anymore. Christine followed Hermione's vision and saw Ron standing at the portrait hole smiling back at Hermione.

Christine rolled her eyes and placed an ornament on the tree. "Merlin bless us everyone."


End file.
